As a framed opening member to be installed in an opening part of a vehicle such as an automobile, an opening member in which a resin frame is integrally molded with a glass plate at a periphery portion thereof is known. Such framed opening members are called “Module Assy Window (MAW®)”, and have been used in many types of vehicles for their ability to reduce the number of assembly steps to a vehicle main body.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe framed opening members with a slidable open/close mechanism, specifically slide windows for a vehicle. The slide windows for a vehicle described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 include a frame with a fixed panel and a slide panel, and the slide panel is moved in a horizontal direction to cover and uncover an opening part.